Evil Emily
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'Evil Spencer'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Evil Emily**

 **Evil Emily is in her apartment. Only an hour ago she returned to Rosewood after a sexy lesbian porn party in Ravenswood.**

It was amazing. Evil Emily had sex with a slutty girl named Nina Rogers. Yes, usually evil Emily would not hook up with random girls, especially very sexual ones like Nina, but after she lost Paige a couple years ago, evil Emily started to have sex with horny sluts instead of trying to have normal sweet relationships.

"Alright, should take a shower now." says evil Emily as she takes off her blue latex t-shirt, black satin shorts and brown leather chaps.

She then step into her luxury shower that Paige built for her.

"Yay! Nice and cold water." says evil Emily with a cute smile as the cold water touch her smooth sexy skin.

She is happy.

The porn party was a huge success for her. The sex she had with Nina was almost as erotic as sex with Paige used to be.

"Cute is what I am." says evil Emily.

Evil Emily gently wash her sexy beautiful body.

"Oh, yes!" moans Emily as she touch her own boobs.

The next day, evil Emily has coffee with evil Spencer in the park.

Since it's dark even though it's day, there a some tiki torches burning close by.

"Coffee, it makes me feel strong." says evil Spencer.

"Well, seems like you're still kinda a coffee addict, Spence." says evil Emily.

"Right. I am. That's a thing I'll admit, Em. And I'm proud of it." says evil Spencer.

"Nice. I see that as a good thing." says evil Emily.

"Hi, babe!" says a man as he walk up and try to flirt with evil Spencer.

"Fucker, leave my friend alone!" says evil Emily as she pull out a big combat knife and stab the man in the heart, killing him.

"Nice." says evil Spencer with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." says evil Emily as she giggle a bit.

Suddenly sunlight breaks the sky open, removing some darkness.

"Damn it. I like the darkness." says evil Emily.

"So do I. We no longer enjoy the sunshine." says evil Spencer.

"Maybe this will work..." says evil Emily as she pull out her iPhone, push some controls on it and a nearby statue launch a pulse of red energy into the sky, removing the sunlight so it get dark again.

"Nice!" says evil Spencer.

"Thanks, Spence." says evil Emily, being happy. "Anything for my friends. I may be evil, but I'm also loyal to those I care about."

"Wonderful." says evil Spencer.

"Yeah." says evil Emily.

The next day.

Emily goes down on her knees in front of Paige's grave.

"Paige...uh...babe, you were so sweet and I miss you every single day of my life. I wish you were still here at my side where you truly belong. The way I see it you were my one true love. I'll always hold a place for you in my heart. Never shall I ever love another woman the way I did love you, my sexy cute Paige. May your beautiful soul find eternal joy in Heaven." says evil Emily.

2 hours later.

Evil Emily enter the sarcophagus room.

"Alright, need a go in the sarcophagus to feel more sexy and powerful." says evil Emily as she push some buttons on the sarcophagus. "Here we go..."

She climb into the sarcophagus. It close itself.

2 hours later, it opens again and Emily climb out from it.

"Oh, yeah!" says a happy evil Emily, feeling much more awesome.

Emily dance around a bit and then leave the room.

The next day.

"Aria, do you still plan to steal the other Aria's man?" says evil Emily.

"Yeah, but I've run out of good ideas on how I'm gonna do that, Em." says evil Aria.

"Maybe you could get help from Spencer." says evil Emily.

"I think she's busy with her own life." says evil Aria.

"That's true, I guess." says evil Emily.

"Indeed, girl." says evil Aria.

"I miss Paige..." says evil Emily in a sad tone. "She was the only girl I've ever wanted to have as my wife."

"Okay. I understand." says evil Aria.

"I could steal the other Emily's Paige, but it wouldn't be the same for me. The Paige I love was very sexual and horny and I'm sure Paige in the other world is not like that." says evil Emily.

"Alright, you should do what feels best for you. Follow your heart, Em." says evil Aria.

"Good advice. Thank you." says evil Emily.

"Any time." says evil Aria.

"The same." says evil Emily.

"Do you know where Hanna is?" says evil Aria.

"She went to Ravenswood to buy sex toys." says evil Emily.

"Okay." says evil Aria.

"Yeah. Hanna love sexual things." says evil Emily.

"True." says evil Aria. "I wonder if any man can keep up with her."

"Perhaps a few can." says evil Emily. "I really don't know. As a lesbian I have no experience with men."

"That makes sense." says evil Aria.

4 hours later.

Evil Emily enter Rosewood High.

Suddenly a girl named Gina Scarlet walk past evil Emily.

"Stop!" says evil Emily as she pull out a gun, aim it at Gina, fire it and kills Gina.

Evil Emily walk into a classroom, grab a black book, put it into her bag and walk home.

On the cover of the book it says 'Vigante de erotica - The lesbian's guide to the orgasm' in golden old script.

"I'm sooo sexy!" says evil Emily.

52 minutes later.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans evil Emily as she reach her hand down into her swetpants and rub her clit.

It feels very good for her. She is close to an orgasm.

"Fuck, yes!" moans evil Emily as she get a big sweet orgasm.

Evil Emily is happy.

She drink some ice tea.

"Awww!" says evil Emily as she sees how dark the sky is outside the window.

Evil Emily love the darkness. Back before she became evil she used to love the sunshine, but now when she's evil it is the darkness she love.

"I wish Paige was here..." mumbles evil Emily in a sad tone.

She change clothes from t-shirt and sweatpants to a leather push-up bra, slutty red panties and black leather chaps.

She then put on her white sneakers and walk out.

She simply walk along the street, looking at random people and singing softly to herself.

Most of the people she sees look very sad, but she herself is happy.

With a cute smile on her face, evil Hanna walk up next to evil Emily.

"Em, what's up?" says evil Hanna.

"Nothing special. Just taking a walk in the cute darkness." says evil Emily.

"Me too." says evil Hanna.

Evil Hanna wear a pink latex top, black sweatpants and she has a sword attached to her belt.

"Going to war, Han?" says evil Emily when she notice evil Hanna's sword.

"No. Simply being ready in case some losers show up." says evil Hanna.

"I see." says evil Emily.

"Did you find the book you were looking for?" says evil Hanna.

"Yeah, in school." says evil Emily.

"Awesome." says evil Hanna with a cute smile.

"So true, Hanna-Boo." says evil Emily.

"I wonder where Caleb moved after he left Rosewood..." says evil Hanna.

"Probably to LA where his mom live." says evil Emily.

"Yeah, probably." says evil Hanna.

"You're sweet." says evil Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Em." says a happy evil Hanna.

"I have something I need to do. See you tomorrow, Han." says evil Emily.

"Okay...see ya, Em." says evil Hanna.

40 minutes later, evil Emily enter the sarcophagus room.

She read through the ancinet intructions book for the sarcophagus.

"Hmm...no! Damn it." says evil Emily when she find out that Paige has been dead too long to able to be brought back to life by the sarcophagus. This makes evil Emily angry.

She throw the book onto the floor and walk out from the room.

"Fucking crap!" says evil Emily.

The next day.

Evil Emily and evil Hanna eat ice cream in evil Hanna's apartment.

"Some more sweet raspberry ice cream?" says evil Hanna.

"Yes, please." says evil Emily with a nice smile.

"Okay." says evil Hanna as she put more ice cream in evil Emily's bowl.

"I did some research for you last night, Han and discovered that Caleb actually moved to Miami, not LA. I even got you his address in case you'd like to visit him." says evil Emily.

"I'm so over him! The guy's dick is worthless. I need a man who can drill my pussy and make me cum like the badass whore I am." sasy evil Hanna.

"Alright, girl." says evil Emily.

Evil Emily eat some ice cream.

"Yummy!" says evil Emily.

"Yeah!" says evil Hanna, eating ice cream too.

Evil Emily wear a black leather bra and tight blue jeans.

Evil Hanna wear a pink latex bra and baggy green sweatpants.

"Em, how was that lesbo event in Ravenswood...?" says evil Hanna.

"Wonderful. I had sex with Nina Rogers. She made me have a big orgasm. It was sexy." says evil Emily.

"Cool." says evil Hanna.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." says evil Emily.

"Nice. What's it like to have a sexy time with a woman?" says evil Hanna.

"I'm not sure how to explain it." says evil Emily.

"Okay. Maybe I'll give some lesbo fucking a try myself. There are many sluts out there. I'm sure I could seduce some sexy chick easy like a fart." says evil Hanna.

"Alright then." says evil Emily.

"Yeah." says evil Hanna.

"If you're gonna fuck a girl, don't hurt her." says evil Emily.

"Of course. I will be nice to her." says evil Hanna.

"That's good, girl." says evil Emily.

"Yay!" says evil Hanna.

The next day.

"You're crap!" says evil Emily as she use a gun to fire into a guy's neck from behind.

The bullet kills the guy at once.

"Sexy." says evil Emily with a sassy smile.

"Stop!" says a police officer, but when he sees that it's evil Emily he run away in fear.

"Ha! Me is soooo sexy." says evil Emily.

Evil Emily walk away.

2 hours later, evil Emily and evil Aria are talking in evil Aria's apartment.

"So, you killed a guy with a bullet to the back of his neck?" says evil Aria.

"Yes." says evil Emily.

"Awesome." says evil Aria.

"It was easy. The guy didn't even have time to react before I killed him." says evil Emily.

"I'm proud of ya, Em. You were the one who found it most difficult to turn evil." says evil Aria.

"Yeah, but now I'm just as evil as you, Hanna and Spencer." says evil Emily.

"And that's wonderful." says evil Aria.

"Can I take a second cookie?" says evil Emily.

"Yeah, of course. I baked 'em just for you, Emily." says evil Aria.

"Cute." says evil Emily as she grab a cokkie and eat it.

"Yup." says evil Aria.

"I'm happy." says evil Emily.

Evil Emily wear a t-shirt and jeans.

Evil Aria wear a tank top and leather pants.

"Me too." says evil Aria.

Aria drink some coffee.

"You're a cool buddy." says evil Emily.

"Thanks, so are you." says evil Aria.

"Awww! So sweet." says evil Emily with a cute smile.

The next day.

"I hope one of these books has the information I need..." says evil Emily as she enter the Devil Section of the Rosewood Library.

Evil Emily search through many books.

"Oh...fuck!" says evil Emily in anger when she don't find what she want.

She but the books back on the shelf and then walk home.

5 hours later.

"I'm awesome." says evil Emily as she switch from t-shirt and jeans to leather tank top and baggy sweatpants.

She then drink some wine before she take a nap on her big bed.

40 minutes later, she wake up again.

"Okay. Time to scare the shit out of other Em." says evil Emily as she put on something that looks like a headset with a VR visor.

Normal Emily is in her bedroom when suddenly a hologram of evil Emily appear.

"Hi, loser!" says evil Emily with a sassy evil smile.

Emily almost poop her pants in surprise.

This makes evil Emily laugh.

"I'm the real Emily. You're just a weak little wimp." says evil Emily.

"No, me is not a wimp." says Emily.

"Yes, you are." says evil Emily.

"What do you want...?" says Emily.

"I'm simply here to mess with you, Em." says evil Emily. "Seeing you afraid of me is so much fun."

"Well...I'm not afraid." says Emily.

"Sure about that, baby?" says evil Emily.

"Please, leave me alone." says Emily.

"Chill, girl. I wish you no true harm. I just wanna scare you so you poop. I will not steal your Paige or take over any other past of your life." says evil Emily.

"Thanks...uh, I think..." says Emily.

Evil Emily push a small button on her headset, turning off the hologram.

The next day.

"Spencer, the holo technology you designed worked. I used it to scare the other Emily so she almost pooped." says evil Emily.

"I'm glad my design is a success." says evil Spencer.

"There's only one problem. On the transdimensional setting the battery burns itself out after only half a minute." says evil Emily.

"Well, nothing I'd not expect. I wasn't able to build a very strong power source with what little stuff that was available." says evil Spencer.

"Despite that, it was still fun to use." says evil Emily.

"That's good to hear." says evil Spencer.

2 hours later.

"Awww!" says evil Emily when she open her lingerie drawer and under all her bras and panties finds a green dildo. The dildo used to belong to Paige and evil Emily kept it as a memory of her, but had forgotten about it.

Evil Emily gently grab it and think back to how sexy Paige was.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
